Margaret Christakos
Margaret Christakos (born 1962) is a Canadian poet. Life Christakos was born and raised in Sudbury, Ontario. She received a B.F.A. in Visual Arts from York University, Toronto, in 1985. She lived in Montreal from 1985 to 1987, settling in Toronto in 1988. She went on to pursue an M.A. in Education from the Ontario Institute for Studies in Education in the History and Philiosophy of Education in 1995. Christakos held a teaching position at Ontario College of Art and Design (OCAD), 1992-1997. From 2004 to 2005 she was the University of Windsor's Canada Council writer in residence. Additionally, she worked under PEN Canada in the political interests of exiled writers, and has contributed to numerous poetry publications and events. She was an editor with Fireweed, with Women's Education des femmes, and with MIX: The magazine of artist-run culture. She has published 9 collections of poetry and a novel, plus an intergenre memoir and numerous chapbooks, and has appeared in a diverse range of literary journals and anthologies. Christakos lives in Toronto. She worked with students through the Writers In Electronic Residence (WIER) program and the University of Toronto School of Continuing Studies (2006-2015). As well, she was Publishing Editor of the online poetics magazine InfluencySalon.ca (now offline), and from 2006 to 2011 ran the course, Influency: A Toronto Poetry Salon. In recent years, she has taught creative writing at Ontario College of Art and Design University and at Ryerson University. She was writer in residence at the University of Western Ontario in 2016-2017. In 2017-2018, she was writer in residence at the University of Alberta. Space Between Her Lips: Selected poetry of Margaret Christakos, edited by Gregory Betts, was published by Wilfrid Laurier University Press in 2017. Writing Many writers have influenced Christakos' appreciation of literature. She has mentioned bpNichol, Nicole Brossard, Marguerite Duras, Daphne Marlatt, and Kathy Acker, Erin Moure, Gail Scott among others."Margaret Christakos." Writers in Electronic Residence Christakos writes about the fluid and intersecting lines of sexuality and identity, subjectivity and relationality. In addition, she explores gender and motherhood in her work. She has shown an interest in recombinant poetics as well as in autobiography's formal and social concerns."Who's Who." The League of Canadian Poets Publications Poetry *''Not Egypt''. Toronto: Coach House, 1988. *''With all my heart i heard u speaking'' (chapbook). Toronto: Ice Floe Press, 1991. *''Other Words for Grace''. Stratford, ON: Mercury Press, 1994. *''The Moment Coming: Poems''. Toronto: ECW Press, 1998. *''Wipe Under A Love''. Toronto: Mansfield Press, 2000. *''Excessive Love Prostheses''. Toronto: Coach House, 2002. *''Sooner''. Toronto: Coach House, 2005. *''Retreat Diary'' (chapbook). Toronto: Book Thug, 2004. *''Adult Video'' (chapbook). Vancouver: Nomados, 2006. *''My Girlish Feast: from Girls, Girls, Girls'' (chapbook). Brooklyn, NY: Belladonna, 2006. *''What Stirs''. Toronto: Coach House, 2008. *''Welling''. Sudbury, ON: Your Scrivener Press, 2010. *''From Tumultétudes: The chips & ties study'' (chapbook). Toronto: BookThug, 2012. *''Multitudes.'' Toronto: Coach House, 2013. *''Social Medea vs. Virtual Medusa'' (chapbook). Toronto: Gap Riot Press, 2017. Novel *''Charisma''. Toronto: Pedlar Press, 2000. Non-fiction *''Her Paraphernalia: On motherlines, sex/blood/loss & selfies''. Toronto: BookThug, 2016. Book. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Margaret Christakos, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 1, 2014. See also *Canadian poetry *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Christakos at LemonHound: "The Problem of Confessionality," "Two poems *Christakos, Margaret (1962-) (17 poems) at Representative Poetry Online *[http://www.ecwpress.com/books/momentx.htm Excerpt from The Moment Coming] *Margaret Christakos @ EPC (Electronic Poetry Center) ;Prose *[http://www.sfsu.edu/~poetry/narrativity/issue_two/christakos.html excerpt from Charisma] ;Books *Margaret Christakos at Amazon.com ;About *Margaret Christakos at Mansfield Press *Margaret Christakos at Writers in Electronic Residence *10 or 20 questions with Margaret Christakos, 2008 *The Great Canadian Writers' Craft Interview: Margaret Christakos at Open Book Toronto, 2010 *Poets in Profile: Margaret Christakos interview at Open Book Toronto, 2013 Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian women writers Category:Canadian feminists Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:People from Greater Sudbury Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century women writers Category:Women poets